


I just wanna know you better

by Ghaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But it actually silly, Cute, F/M, Hogwarts First Year, I Tried, I thought that would be cute, Troll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghaz/pseuds/Ghaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Troll accident, Hermione didn't talk to Ron or Harry, but Ron wanted to fix that and say thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna know you better

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first fanfic in this fandom  
> I only read the first book so I made it in their childhood  
> English is not my mother language so sorry about any stupid mistake

After the Troll accident, Hermione didn't talk to Ron or Harry, but Ron wanted to fix that and say thank you.

He saw her in the girls' room reading a book, fortunately, she was alone. Ron thought that this was his chance to speak to her even if it was for short time.

he walked toward, she gave him her back, Ron had always wanted to touch her hair, it was amazing, really heavy and brown.

"Guess who?" Ron said playfully 

"Ron, I don't want to play" Hermione said coldly

"What are you doing?"

  
"Can't you see that I'm reading?, I bought some books today for light reading"

  
"Light? Oh I see" he said when he saw the heavy book between her hands

  
"So why did you come, here, in girls' room" she raised her eyebrow while looking at Ron who was trying to make a good lie and actually  failed 

"Well, um, I wanted to borrow a book from you!" Snap! I screwed it up, Ron thought, everyone knew he didn't like reading, especially Hermione.

Oh, so you woke up in the morning and thought today I'll borrow a book from hermione after I finish copying her homework, didn't you?" She said sarcastically "Now, why did you really come?"

"Um, okay, I wanted to thank you for saving us from being punished" he said and his checks were red like blood Hermione laughed when she saw this

You're welcome, Ron" she smiled at him

Then Ron gave her a chocolate frog that he saved for himself but he thought it would be nice if he shared it with Hermione, instead of eating it alone

"This is for me! Thank you Ron that's very kind of you"

Hermione felt happy and she couldn't remember why she was angry at him and Harry.

  
They shared the chocolate frog together and talked about Ron's brothers and laughed too much and she became their friend after all but Ron didn't stop to annoy her all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this  
> Tell me about your opinions :)


End file.
